You'll Live For How Long?
by surfergirl1701
Summary: Sarabella Jesmmet Rosalice Black (SJ) and her twin brother Edward Jacob Black (EJ) are the only children of Renesmee and Jacob Black. After living for 15 years in Alaska they move back with Renesmee's family to La Push. SJ and EJ have a secret like everyone else will they be able to keep it or will a single imprint make everything crumble around them. Hope is on their side.


Moving. Moving is the one thing she hated more than anything. Her mothers side of the family thought had to move because of a little condition. Never aging. The may be a minor setback in having to move every five years. This was the odd one out though. In her family they were strange. Yet she was even strange she was ¼ vampire ¼ shapeshifter and ½ demi-god. Now you are probably wondering why her mother is still living with her when she was forbid. The funny thing was her great grandmother on her grandfather's side was the goddess Dessies. She is usually overlooked and never paid attention to but she is the most powerful god of all. She had the power to create other power and give it to herself. She only ever had one child and that was a boy who was turned into a vampire at age 17. You all know his story and if you don't than don't read this story.

So her mother, father, and twin brother all moved to Alaska when the twins were 5. Now at the age of seventeen and going to a camp in Long Island, New York every summer with just her and her twin brother they moved to La Push, Washington. Her mother and father were both born there and both families still live their.

Now sitting in her new room she quickly unpacked and hide all of her weapons and bombs and anything that could kill a monster expect her bow and arrows bracelet a gift from Lady Artemis. A sword necklace a gift from Lady Dessies and of course her twin dagger earrings a gift from Lord Zeus. She has other weapons from other gods but these were the four items she kept on her at all times along with some ambrosia and nectar. Never in her life has any member guessed her and her brothers secret. Her grandfather the mind reader couldn't get into their minds, because of a godly shield implanted in their minds.

"Sarabella, EJ get down here now we are going to a n=bond fire to welcome home your father and us. My side of the family will be their also." Shouted Sarabella's mother as you know know her as. EJ was Sarabella's brother and EJ stood for Edward Jacob in honor of his grandfather and father.

(Sarabella's Prov.)

Great we get to go to a bonfire where people avoid us like the plague. To make it even better we get to see mothers side of the family. Not that i don't mind them it's just their a little too protective of us. I mean they think me and my brother are half vamp and half shifter. I wonder what would happen if we told them about are demigod side and all the battles we have been in and the monster we have killed. Ah good memories.

'Hey quite daydreaming about killing monsters and lets get going so we can get home sooner and kill more monsters.' EJ said in a i'm-right-so-listen-to-my-wisdom voice.

'Kay, coming.' Mind link off. I look in the mirror one more time. All of my scars are either covered up by makeup or clothes. Now to the bonfire.

Into the car. Annoy EJ by narrating everything . EJ turning on the car. EJ getting annoyed. EJ punching me. Me blocking EJ's punch. Me shutting up now.

"Are you really that immature?" EJ asked in a annoyed tones indicating i had succeeded.

"Yes. And if it wasn't for my imaturate then you would have died in the battle of the labyrinth. Remember." Haha i got him. He almost died in their, if it hadn't been for my awesome navigational system then he would have been pot roast. The three cars in front of us suddenly came to a halt.

'EJ they must have heard me.'

'Sarabella calm down there's probably a reasonable explanation for this.' Slowly they all got out of the car and flashed to the side of our car and pulled us out. For all they know we can only shift into wild wolf's.

'EJ follow my lead when they ask us questions.'

"Sarabella what did you mean EJ almost died in the battle of the labyrinth?" My father asked slowly. Easy answer if you have powers.

"Well its this video game that we were playing and EJ got lost and a cyclops came and tried to eat him, but my person came and killed the cyclops by shooting him in the eye with a lighting bolt that she created using her powers." I answered most of the truth was their. The only part that was a lie was that it was a game. Haha they would freak out and never let me and EJ out of the house if they know what we face every day and are on the verge of death.

"So he was never in actual danger?" My wonderful mother asked with a questioning glance saying she didn't believe me.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p' for effect. They all looked at me and EJ funny before they slowly got back in their cars and started to drive.

"Great now they are going to be watching us all the time." EJ just had to say.

"Well i saved our skins back their so your welcome." I said as we climbed back into the car.

When we got to the bond fire we were both directed towards a group of kids my age. Their were a total of 13 kids. 8 of them were boys while the other were girls. Something was pulling me towards the group and it wasn't my mother or EJ. Three of the girls were sitting in 3 of the boys laps. You see right away that they were an imprint couple. Imprints are people i felt sorry for. When you get imprinted on or are the imprintee you lose the choice of freedom. Slowly we reached the group most of them stopped and turned towards us.

"Hi. My name is Levi and this is my imprint Jessie." Said the second tallest man next to EJ of course. He had to be the son of Sam and Emily Uley.

"My name is EJ and this is my twin sister SJ." EJ annoucend to the group who were now watching us with interest. A girl about 5'5 came up and trailing behind her had to be the third tallest.

"My name is Amy, I am Jared and Kim's daughter and this is my brother Andrew." I looked over at Andrew and he had to be the most handsome person i have ever seen. His everything was perfect and i could never see any other man but him. When i looked up to meet his eyes i was lost at once in them. His eyes were a sea of brown and held no end. I knew the minute his eyes locked with mine that he imprinted on me and i imprinted on him. Wonderful and overprotective fool who is most likely going to be the first imprinter to have to lose their imprint early.

"Oh crap, Jacob is going to kill you." Said Levi. Wonderful my father probaly heard that is going to come outside to see what he would kill someone about.

"What would I have to kill someone about?" My father asked coming out of the house with all the other adults. Just when Levi was about to answer a roar cut him of.


End file.
